Orthopedics
Work your marvel with strength and skill Orthopedics is a field of medicine in Trauma Team, where you play as Hank Freebird and work on operations involving the skeletal system. Gameplay Like many other operations in Trauma Team, orthopedics has no timer, allowing for the player to work at his or her leisure. However, some operations still have special bonuses that reward the player for a fast operation. The game urges players to work at a nice even pace taking each step one at a time. Orthopedics is unique in that the patient's vitals are absent - rather, the player is allowed to make up to 10 mistakes during the operation (similar to Under the Knife 1). Tools are pre-selected for different steps in the operations too. This field is the only field to make use of a chain system as well, though the chain works differently. The chain slowly rises as the player makes incisions as close to the displayed guideline as possible, and scoring Goods and Cools will add an automatic 50 and 100 to the chain respectively. A chain will break and reset to 0 if the player halts a cutting step or makes a mistake. Because there are no vitals present in Orthopedics, harder difficulties will be more strict with scoring Goods and Cools and guidelines used will be smaller requiring more precision. Tools Scalpel The scalpel is used for several procedures, usually for severing tumors or making incisions. A guide is displayed, and the player has to hold down the A button and carefully trace the guide. Often, the affected area is also magnified, and the view shifts as the player works along the guide. Shifting the cursor further from the center of the screen will allow for the player to progress faster. Straying too far from the guide will cause a Miss, and releasing the A button will temporarily halt the treatment, though it breaks the chain in the process. Laser Cutter The laser cutter is used to carve out pieces of synthetic bone. It is operated similar to the scalpel, with similar Miss and chain breaking rules applying to it. However, the player's viewpoint is also restrained within a circle, and the cursor must not move out of this circle. Sometimes the guideline will malfunction and display static - in that case, it is best to halt movement of the laser cutter (keep it in operation though) until the guideline returns. Moving into the static will cause a Miss. Tiny fragments of synthetic bone may burst at some point and must not touch the laser beam, or it will cause a miss as well. Drill The drill is used to create holes to secure screws or pins in. A guide is projected on the bone. Hold the A button and move the Wiimote in the direction where you want the drill to go. The further the cursor is from the drill, the faster it will move. It would be best to drill as close to the drill base (indicated in blue) without straying too far from the guide - doing so will cause a Miss. If the drill's angle deviates too far, releasing the A button can halt the use of the drill and reset its angle. Screwdriver The screwdriver is used to secure plates to support bones. Hold the A button to begin operation of the screwdriver, but it takes a while for the screwdriver to slow down to a stop after the A button is released. Try to tighten the screw according to the yellow guideline - overtightening it will cause a Miss. Hammer The hammer is used to secure pins into the bone, or chisel away at tumors on the bone. Swing the Wiimote downwards to hammer the pin in. The more quickly the Wiimote is swung, the more force is used. More points are awarded for getting the pin in perfectly with fewer swings, but driving it in too far will cause a Miss. When used with a chisel, it doesn't matter how hard you hit as so long as the guidelines match. Note that many of the guidelines will have a lot of space inbetween the two lines. Saw The saw is used to cut parts of bones into shapes to better secure supports. Hold the A button to use the saw, and twist the Wiimote to change its angle. Releasing the A button will stop the Saw to reset the saw's position but also break the chain. Straying too far from the guide will, like the laser cutter and the scalpel, cause a Miss. Forceps The forceps are used to extract and replace bone shards, relocate warped bones, and extract tumors. Push both the A and B buttons on the Wiimote to use the forceps. Take care not to let go of the object until it is in the required position. When placing anything within the operating field, such as synthetic bone, remember to twist the Wiimote to adjust the object's angle to its correct position. Staples As the incision is too large to suture, staples are used to close the wound instead. To use the stapler, twist the Wiimote and position it such that the stapler matches the guide, and push both the A and B buttons. Multiplayer Here, both players take turns operating on the patient. The players switch whenever one player either makes a mistake or finishes working on a step of the procedure. Category:Trauma Team Category:Medical Terms and Procedures